Billy Corgan
| birth_place = Elk Grove Village, Illinois, U.S. | genre = Alternative rock | instrument = Vocals, guitar, keyboards, bass, harmonica, ukulele | occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter, record producer, author | years_active = 1985–present | label = Caroline, Virgin, Reprise, Warner Bros. | associated_acts = Smashing Pumpkins, Zwan, The Marked, Spirits in the Sky, Starchildren | website = | notable_instruments = }} William Patrick "Billy" Corgan, Jr. (born March 17, 1967) is an American musician, producer, lyricist, writer, professional wrestling promoter and occasional poet, best known as the frontman and sole permanent member of The Smashing Pumpkins. Life Overview Formed by Corgan and guitarist James Iha in Chicago, Illinois, in 1987, The Smashing Pumpkins band quickly gained steam with the addition of bassist D'arcy Wretzky and drummer Jimmy Chamberlin. The band's direction has largely been driven by Corgan through his confessional lyrics, grandiose production values, and virtuosic musical interplay, notably with Chamberlin. In 3 years, The Smashing Pumpkins transformed themselves into a major label success. Strong album sales and large-scale tours propelled the band's increasing fame in the 1990s, while Chamberlin's drug problems escalated until he had to be fired. The Pumpkins continued as a 3-piece until Chamberlin rejoined the band in 1999, then broke up in 2000. Corgan started a new band with Chamberlin right away, called Zwan, and after their demise, he released a solo album (TheFutureEmbrace) and a collection of poetry (Blinking with Fists) before setting his sights on reforming the Smashing Pumpkins. The new version of that band, consisting of Corgan, Chamberlin, and a revolving tour lineup, released an album in 2007 and followed it with extensive touring over the next year and a half. Chamberlin left the Smashing Pumpkins in March 2009, while Corgan has continued to record and tour with a new lineup. 1967-1987: Youth Corgan was born in Elk Grove Village, Illinois, as the oldest son of William Corgan Sr., a blues/rock guitarist, and Martha Louise Maes Corgan Lutz. His parents had one more child, Ricky, before divorcing in 1970.William also fathered a half-brother, but Corgan has never found out who he is. See: Corgan, Billy. "The Toy Hammer." The Confessions of Billy Corgan. 2005-06-02. His father was soon remarried to a flight attendant, and Corgan and his brother went to live with them in Glendale Heights, Illinois.DeRogatis, Jim. "Rock and Roll's Best and Worst Chicago Songs." Chicago Sun-Times. July 30, 2003. During this time, Corgan alleges he was subject to much physical and emotional abuse by his stepmother.Corgan, Billy. "Following the Moon." The Confessions of Billy Corgan. July 1, 2005. Corgan also developed a protective bond with his younger half-brother, who had special needs as a child. When Corgan's father and stepmother separated, all three children would live alone with the stepmother, with both of Corgan's birth parents living separately within an hour's drive.[[Howard Stern] interviews Billy Corgan and Jimmy Chamberlin] (mp3 recording). February 29, 2000. Corgan, who grew much faster than his fellow students, was a strong athlete in elementary school. In addition to being a member of his Marquardt Middle School baseball team, he collected baseball cards (amassing over 10,000) and listened to every Chicago Cubs game. However, by the time he began attending Glenbard North High School in Carol Stream Illinois, he had become only an average athlete. He decided to start playing guitar when he went over to a friend's house and saw his friend's Flying V. Corgan gave his savings to his father, who bought him a used Les Paul knock-off. Corgan, Sr. steered his son stylistically, encouraging him to listen to Jeff Beck and Jimi Hendrix, but offered little other support, and the younger Corgan taught himself to play the instrument. His musical interests in his formative years included hard rock like Guts-era John Cale, heavy metal pioneers Black Sabbath, and mainstream rock like Queen, Boston, ELO, Rush, and Cheap Trick. In high school, Corgan discovered alternative rock through Bauhaus and The Cure.DeRogatis, pg. 76 Corgan performed in a string of bands in high school and graduated as an honor student. Despite grant and scholarship offers from a number of schools, including the University of Michigan, and a tuition fund left by his grandmother,Fricke, David. "Smashing Pumpkins Look Back in Wonder". Rolling Stone Magazine. 2000-12-20. Corgan decided to pursue music full-time.Corgan, Billy. "Eddy Street." The Confessions of Billy Corgan. April 15, 2005. Not finding the Chicago music scene to his liking, he moved from Chicago to St. Petersburg, Florida in 1985 with his first major band, The Marked (so named for the conspicuous birthmarks of both Corgan and drummer Ron Roesing). Not finding success in St. Petersburg, the band dissolved; Corgan moved back to Chicago to live with his father. 1988-2000: The Smashing Pumpkins Upon his return to Chicago, Corgan had already devised his next project – a new wave band that would be called The Smashing Pumpkins.Corgan, Billy. Interview. Vieuphoria. Corgan met guitarist James Iha while working in a record store, and they began recording demos, which Corgan describes as "gloomy little goth-pop records." After recording their first two demos that Corgan wrote, Iha decided to write one for himself. After looking over it, Corgan criticized it. Iha took this very seriously and did not talk to Corgan for about another 2 months, until one day they just decided to make some more demos. He then met bassist D'arcy Wretzky after a local show, arguing with her about a band that had just played, The Dan Reed Network. Soon after, the Smashing Pumpkins were formed. The trio began to play together at local clubs with only a drum machine for percussion. To secure a show at the Metro in Chicago, the band recruited drummer Jimmy Chamberlin and played for the first time as a quartet on October 5, 1988. The addition of the powerful Chamberlin drove the band in a heavier direction almost immediately. On the band's inaugural album, Gish (1991), the band fused diverse threads such as psychedelic rock and heavy metal into a distinctive sound. Gish fared better than expected, but the follow-up, Siamese Dream, released on Virgin Records, became a multi-platinum hit. The band became known for internal drama during this period, with Corgan frequently characterized in the music press as a "control freak" due to rumors that Corgan played all the guitar and bass parts on Gish and Siamese Dream (a rumor that Corgan later confirmed as true). Despite this, the album was well received by critics, and the songs "Today" and "Disarm" became smash hits. The band's 1995 follow up effort, the double album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, was even more successful, spawning a string of hit singles. The album was nominated for 7 Grammy awards that year and would eventually be certified 9 times platinum in the United States. The song "1979" was Corgan's biggest hit to date, reaching No. 1 on Billboard's modern rock and mainstream rock charts. Their appearance on Saturday Night Live on November 11, 1995 to promote this material (their second appearance on the show overall) also was the television debut appearance of Corgan's shaved head, which he has maintained consistently ever since. During the album's tour, the band was plagued by Chamberlin's heroin addiction. On July 12, 1996, Chamberlin and touring keyboardist Jonathan Melvoin overdosed in a hotel room. Chamberlin survived, but Melvoin did not. The Pumpkins made the decision to fire Chamberlin and would continue as a trio. This shakeup, coupled with Corgan going through a divorce and the death of his mother, influenced the somber mood of the band's next album, 1998's Adore. Featuring a darker, more subdued and heavily electronic sound at a time when alternative rock was declining in mainstream cachet, Adore divided both critics and fans, resulting in a significant decrease in album sales (it sold 1.3 million discs in the US). Chamberlin was reunited with the band in 1999, and 2000 saw Machina/The Machines of God, a concept album on which the band deliberately played to their public image; critics were again divided, and sales were lower than ever. During the recording for Machina, Wretzky quit the band and was replaced for the upcoming tour by former Hole bassist Melissa Auf der Maur. In 2000, the band announced they would break up at the end of the year, and soon after released Machina II/The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music for free over the internet. The Smashing Pumpkins played their last show on December 2 of that year at the Cabaret Metro. 2001-2005: Zwan and solo career Following a brief stint touring with New Order in the summer, Corgan reunited with Chamberlin to form the band Zwan with Corgan's old friend Matt Sweeney in late 2001."Billy Corgan joins New Order: report". JAM! Music. 2001-05-23.Moss, Corey. "Billy Corgan Ready To Debut His New Band, Zwan". MTV. 2001-11-02. The lineup was completed with guitarist David Pajo and bassist Paz Lenchantin. The band had two distinct incarnations, the primary approach being an upbeat rock band with a three-guitar-driven sound, the second, a folk and gospel inspired acoustic side with live strings."Zwan Bassist Quits Band to Join A Perfect Circle". XFM London. 2003-08-07. The quintet performed throughout 2002 and their debut album, Mary Star of the Sea, was released in early 2003 to generally positive reviews.Mary Star of the Sea on Metacritic. Metacritic.com. 2003-01-28. In the midst of their supporting tour for the album, mounting conflict between Corgan and Chamberlin and the other band members led to the cancellation of the rest of the tour as the band entered an apparent hiatus, formally announcing a breakup in September 2003.Dansby, Andrew. "Zwan Cancels European Tour". RollingStone.com. 2003-06-13. Available here. Kot, Greg. "Billy Corgan comes clean, starts over". Chicago Tribune, April 24, 2005. Retrieved September 10, 2007.Snierson, Dan. "To His Soul". Entertainment Weekly, May 23, 2005. Retrieved September 10, 2007. In 2004, Corgan began writing revealing autobiographical posts on his website and his MySpace page, blaming Iha for the breakup of the Smashing Pumpkins, calling Wretzky "a mean spirited drug addict," and criticizing his former Zwan bandmates' fixation with "indie cred" and calling them "filthy", opportunistic, and selfish. In late 2004, Corgan published Blinking with Fists, a book of poetry. Despite mixed reviews, the book debuted on the New York Times Best Seller list. Around this time, he began posting autobiographical writings online under the title The Confessions of Billy Corgan. Also in 2004, he began a solo music career, landing on an electronic/shoegaze/alternative rock sound for his first solo album, TheFutureEmbrace, co-produced and arranged by Bon Harris of Nitzer Ebb. Released on June 21, 2005 through Reprise Records, it garnered mixed reviews from the press and only sold 69,000 copies. Corgan toured behind his solo album with a touring band that included Linda Strawberry, Brian Liesegang and Matt Walker in 2005. This tour was not as extensive as previous Smashing Pumpkins or Zwan tours.0|0|||||0|0|0|0|0|0|3 Billy Corgan (solo) Tour Dates – 2005. spfc.org. Prior to recording TheFutureEmbrace, Corgan had recorded some 72 songs inspired by Chicago history for the largely acoustic ChicagoSongs project, which have yet to be released. 2005- : The Smashing Pumpkins revival In 2005, Corgan took out a full-page ad in Chicago's 2 major newspapers (The Tribune and The Sun-Times) revealing his desire to reform the Smashing Pumpkins.Corgan, Billy. "A Message to Chicago From Billy Corgan." Published in Chicago Sun-Times and Chicago Tribune on June 21, 2005. Several days later, Jimmy Chamberlin accepted Billy Corgan's offer for a reunion. On April 20, 2006 the band's official website confirmed that the group was indeed reuniting. The band went into studio for much of 2006 and early 2007, and performed its first show in seven years on May 22, 2007, with new members Ginger Pooley (bass) and Jeff Schroeder (guitar) replacing Wretzky and Iha. The new album, titled Zeitgeist, was released in the U.S. on July 10, 2007, and debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard charts. Corgan and the rest of the Pumpkins toured extensively throughout 2007 and 2008, also releasing the EP American Gothic and the singles "G.L.O.W." and "Superchrist". Chamberlin left the band in March 2009, and Corgan elected to continue under the name.Smashing Pumpkins Sheds Chamberlain Yahoo News, March 21, 2009 In summer 2009, Corgan formed the band Spirits in the Sky to play a tribute concert to the late Sky Saxon of the Seeds. He then toured with the band, composed of ex-Catherine member and "Superchrist" producer Kerry Brown, the late Electric Prunes bassist Mark Tulin, Strawberry Alarm Clock keyboardist Mark Weitz, frequent Corgan collaborator Linda Strawberry, flautist Kevin Dippold, "Superchrist" violinist Ysanne Spevack, new Pumpkins drummer Mike Byrne, and Jane's Addiction guitarist Dave Navarro, playing covers and new Pumpkins material at several clubs in California."Dave Navarro and Mark Weitz join Spirits in the Sky tour roster"."BC Solo tour ends". At the end of the tour, Corgan, Byrne, Tulin, and Brown headed back to Chicago to begin work on the new Smashing Pumpkins album, Teargarden by Kaleidyscope. The current lineup, which includes new bassist Nicole Fiorentino, toured through much of 2010, then spent 2011 recording the "album-within-an-album" Oceania and mounting tours of the US and Europe. In 2011, Corgan formed an independent wrestling promotion called Resistance Pro. In 2012, he plans to open a tea house in his native Highland Park.Bendersky, Ari. "Billy Corgan Opening 1930s Chinese-style Tea House this Spring in Highland Park". Eater.com. 2011-12-29. He is currently at work on his spiritual memoir, entitled "God is Everywhere from Here to There". Private life Corgan has struggled with depression for much of his life enduring bouts of self-injury, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and suicidal thoughts. Corgan attributes these problems to the abuse he endured as a child as well as personal anxieties and issues. While he believes he is far more stable now, Corgan still occasionally battles depression and has become an advocate for support networks. His mother Martha died in December 1996. The song "For Martha", from Adore, was written in her memory. In the early 2000s, Corgan named his label Martha's Music after her as well. A picture of Martha as a little girl sitting on a fake moon at Riverview Park is featured on the flipside of the Siamese Dream booklet.Corgan, Billy. "In the Shadows of Ruins". The Confessions of Billy Corgan (weblog). 2005-05-30. Corgan is an avid sports fan. A lifelong fan of the Cubs, he is an occasional commentator on that team for WXRT DJ Lin Brehmer, and sporadically in interviews.Maller, Ben. "Chicago rocker Billy Corgan covers Cubs." Ben Maller. June 29, 2004. He has appeared at Cubs games many times, occasionally throwing the ceremonial first pitch or singing "Take Me Out to the Ballgame". He was a devoted fan of the Bulls and Blackhawks in the 1990s, and became personal friends with Dennis Rodman and Chris Chelios.James VanOsdol interviews Billy Corgan. Audio broadcast: WKQX. Aired November 29, 2000. He is a lifelong fan of professional wrestling and self-described "wrestlemaniac","Billy Corgan is Ready to Rumble." Spin Magazine. 2000-04-04. and appeared at an Extreme Championship Wrestling event wielding an acoustic guitar as a weapon.Billy Corgan on ECW. Video available In 2008, the Pumpkins song "Doomsday Clock" was used by Ring of Honor for promotional videos."Smashing Pumpkins – Doomsday Clock featuring ROH Wrestling (video)". Rohwrestling.com and The Smashing Pumpkins. Posted to YouTube. On April 26, 2010, Corgan appeared live on the SIRIUS Satellite Radio program Right After Wrestling with Arda Ocal to discuss his love for pro wrestling and the importance of unique theme songs for characters. On August 26, 2010, Corgan took part in a professional wrestling storyline with wrestlers from the Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, during a concert for MTV World Stage. As far as other entertainment, Corgan once commented that all he watches on TV are "sports and Three Stooges."Listessa Interviews Billy Corgan. May 29, 1998. Retrieved September 9, 2007. In March 2008, he was spotted in the crowd at the final day of the cricket test match between New Zealand and England in Wellington. He incorporates elements of Catholicism and Buddhism into his spiritual philosophy, even though he has not publicly aligned himself with any one faith.Billy Corgan Comes Out of the Dark. consciouschoice.com. June 2005 In 2009, he launched Everything From Here to There, an interfaith website that is devoted to "Mind-Body-Soul" integration. He mentions praying each morning and night to be able to see through Christ's eyes and feel with his heart.Everything From Here To There. September 21, 2009 On his drive to create art and music, he said, "God is just out my back door, yet I choose not to visit. I would rather sit alone and scheme on how to be remembered, on what more that I can do here to cement the evidence that I once walked these roads with you. It is a futile exercise. I know it is, and yet I persist.""Steps Across the Way". EverythingFromHereToThere.com. 2009-11-04. Regarding his role as a public figure, Corgan has said, "My compulsion is to be a visionary mystic, and music has been of course my most successful form of communication, but I’ve also communicated through video, poetry, and just being a public pain in the rear. That’s part of my function.""The Smashing Pumpkins: Making Peace With The Immediate Past". Interview on National Public Radio. 2012-06-24. While Corgan typically avoids discussing United States politics, he said after the 2008 presidential election, "I'm very proud of my country right now for doing the right thing.""Stage Banter". 2008-11-04. He has since said that he has been disappointed with Obama's presidency and lacks faith in both major political parties. In 2009, he posted a transcript of a webcast by political activist Lyndon LaRouche to the official Smashing Pumpkins forum."Culture: Restore What We've Lost, Post request from Billy". Official Smashing Pumpkins Forum. 2009-02-17. On March 10, 2009, Billy Corgan testified in front of Congress on behalf of the musicFIRST Coalition. Corgan spoke in favor of H.R. 848, the Performance Rights Act, which gives musicians and artists their share of compensation when their music is played on music radio stations. In 1993, he married his longtime on-again, off-again girlfriend, museum book restorer and artist Chris Fabian. They were married at a small ceremony at his house in Wrigleyville.Corgan, Billy. "Wedding Bells Chime." The Confessions of Billy Corgan. May 26, 2005. Rumors circulated that Corgan and Courtney Love rekindled their romance during the Pumpkins' 1994 Lollapalooza tour, after Kurt Cobain's death.Kelly, Christina. "Smashing Pumpkins-The Multi-Platinum Band is over the infighting but can the harmony last?" US Magazine, December 1995. Corgan and Fabian separated sometime during the summer of 1996, and divorced in 1997. Corgan refused to discuss the subject in interviews, saying "There is not and will not be any public record on my marriage – that's one thing I have to draw lines around."Marks, Craig. "Zero Worship." Spin Magazine: June 1996. He nevertheless described the circumstances of his marriage in his online Confessions, in 2005. In late 1995, he started dating photographer Yelena Yemchuk, who had contributed to several Smashing Pumpkins videos and album art. He continued to date Yemchuk until around 2004. According to Corgan, his breakup with her contributed to the themes of his 2005 solo release, TheFutureEmbrace.Corgan, Billy. "Blue Room Interview, Part I." Recorded 2005. In 2008, Corgan said, "I've had a bad marriage and seven bad girlfriends in a row", a perspective he attributes to his dedication to music.Kot, Greg. "Billy Corgan dishes on the Smashing Pumpkins: The past is dead to me". Chicago Tribune. In early 2006, Corgan moved in with Love and her daughter, Frances Bean Cobain. According to Love, he had his own wing in her new Hollywood Hills mansion. Two years later, Love criticized Corgan publicly over the latter's alleged refusal to attend Frances' sweet 16 birthday party."Courtney Love Slams Billy Corgan Over Party," StarPulse.com (July 14, 2008). In March 2010, Corgan stated in an interview in reference about Love "I have no interest in supporting her in any way, shape or form. You can't throw enough things down the abyss with a person like that" and said he parted ways with her. Shortly after, when Hole's Nobody's Daughter was released, Corgan unleashed on his Twitter a set of anger-filled tweets against her in reference to including two songs he wrote, "Samantha" and "How Dirty Girls Get Clean", that ended up on the new album without his permission. Love then wrote an apology to him on her Facebook, but things heated up. Corgan took to Twitter again in six tweets, attacking her again. Love responded to Corgan's tweets, saying "All i am is nice about you so if you wanna be mean be mean i dont feel anything. i have too much to feel dear." In 2009, Corgan was linked with pop star Jessica Simpson.Baker, KC. "Jessica Simpson and Billy Corgan Are Taking It Slow". People Magazine. He started dating Jessica Origliasso from The Veronicas in 2010 and was still dating her until early June 2012 when the pair broke up. It's one of those things. It's really difficult when you spend so much time apart, said Origliasso of the split. |accessdate=2010-09-24Interview with Billy Corgan, Howard Stern Radio Show. 2012-06-19. Collaborations of The Electric Prunes at a benefit concert for Sky Saxon.]] In addition to performing, Corgan has produced albums for Ric Ocasek, The Frogs, and Catherine. He shared songwriting credit on several songs on Hole's 1998 album Celebrity Skin; the title track became Corgan's second No. 1 modern rock hit. He also acted as a consultant for Marilyn Manson during the recording of the album Mechanical Animals. He has produced three soundtracks for the movies Ransom (1996), Stigmata (1999) and Spun (2002) in which he appeared as a doctor.Spun (2002) – Full cast and crew Billy appeared at the 1996 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame ceremonies. He inducted one of his biggest musical influences, Pink Floyd. He played acoustic guitar during the ceremony with Pink Floyd, when they performed their song "Wish You Were Here". He has collaborated with Tony Iommi, Blindside, David Bowie, New Order and Marianne Faithfull. Corgan would also guide and collaborate with three bands in the 2000s—Breaking Benjamin (during sessions for 2004's We Are Not Alone), Taproot (for Blue-Sky Research, 2005), and Sky Saxon."Superchrist lives!", smashingpumpkins.com, January 9, 2008. Retrieved June 18, 2009 Corgan appeared as a guest vocalist on the song "Loki Cat" on Jimmy Chamberlin's first solo album Life Begins Again and Chamberlin played drums for the song "DIA" on Corgan's solo debut, where Robert Smith from The Cure teamed up with Billy Corgan to do a cover of the Bee Gees' "To Love Somebody". Corgan has worked on Courtney Love's Nobody's Daughter,"Courtney Is Cleared, Ready to Rock." Rolling Stone. February 3, 2006. Garbage vocalist Shirley Manson's debut solo album, and Scorpions' Humanity - Hour 1. In 2010, Corgan featured on Ray Davies' album on a mash-up of the tracks "All Day and All of the Night" and "Destroyer". Musical style and influences When asked in a 1994 Rolling Stone interview about his influences, Corgan replied: }} Although Corgan is not widely recognized for his guitar playing, it has been praised numerous times. Allmusic said "Starla" "proves that Corgan was one of the finest (and most underrated) rock guitarists of the '90s", while Rolling Stone called him and his Smashing Pumpkins bandmates "ruthless virtuosos". Within guitar circles, he has assumed a position of respect. He wrote six articles for Guitar World in 1995, and his solos for "Cherub Rock" and "Geek U.S.A." were included on their list of the top guitar solos of all time. His solo for "Soma" was No. 24 on Rolling Stone's list of the top guitar solos. He is a fan of Eddie Van Halen and interviewed him in the late nineties for Guitar World. Other guitarists Corgan rates highly include Uli Jon Roth, Tony Iommi, Ritchie Blackmore, Leslie West, and Robin Trower.Smashing Pumpkins: 'There Are Always More Riffs Than Words' Ultimate-Guitar.com. 2010-04-26. His bass playing, which has featured on nearly every Smashing Pumpkins album, was influenced by post-punk figures like Peter Hook and Simon Gallup."CUTTING ROOM FLOOR: SMASHING PUMPKINS INTERVIEW OUTTAKES". EQ Magazine online. September 2008. Corgan has praised Radiohead, saying "if they're not the best band in the world, then they're one of the best", despite criticizing them for their "pomposity" and saying he will "piss on" them. He is also a fan of Pantera.Interview: Billy Corgan. INSite Magazine. 2000-05-14. Other favorites include Depeche Mode, Rush, Pink Floyd, Metallica, Queen, Dinosaur Jr., Breaking Benjamin, Pavement, My Bloody Valentine, and Spiritualized. He has listed his artistic influences as William S. Burroughs, Pablo Picasso, Jimi Hendrix, Jack Kerouac, and Philip K. Dick.Corgan, Billy. Twitter Q&A. 2011-10-03. Instruments Corgan played (during the Gish-''Siamese Dream'' era) a customized '57 Reissue Fender Stratocaster equipped with 3 Fender Lace Sensor pickups (the Lace Sensor Blue in the neck position, the Lace Sensor Silver in the middle position, and the Lace Sensor Red at the bridge position). It also has a five-position pickup selector switch which he installed himself. This battered Strat became his number one guitar by default. He owned a '74 Strat that was stolen shortly after Gish was completed. Corgan also used a wide variety of guitars on Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. On "Where Boys Fear to Tread", Billy used a Les Paul Junior Reissue, and on "Tonight Tonight" he used a '72 Gibson ES-335. He is also known to use a '74 Strat that has since then been painted baby blue. That guitar was used on the recordings for "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" and also "Muzzle", because the heavier wood gave it the basic Strat sound with a bit more bottom. During the recording and tour of the album Zeitgeist, Billy used a Schecter C-1 EX baritone, finished in black with Tony Iommi signature pickups. Corgan also endorsed Reverend Guitars in his Zwan era, most notably playing a Reverend Slingshot. In 2008 he released to the market his own Fender Stratocaster. This new guitar was made to Corgan’s exact specs to create his famous mid-’90s buzzsaw tone, the instrument features 3 DiMarzio pickups (2 custom for this instrument), a string-through hardtail bridge and a satin nitrocellulose lacquer finish. When playing live he uses both his signature Strats as well as 2 other Fender Strats, 1 in red with a white pick guard and one in silver-grey with a black pick guard , a Gibson Tony Iommi signature SG and his Schecter C-1, however the Schecter is only used on the Zeitgeist song "United States". On the official Smashing Pumpkins YouTube channel, a recently uploaded video called 'Stompland' features Corgan revealing an array of the pedals he used on many recordings throughout his career with the Smashing Pumpkins. Publications * Blinking with Fists. New York: Faber & Faber, 2004. Audio / video Solo Albums *2005: TheFutureEmbrace (#31 US, No. 67 GER, No. 24 AUS) Singles *2005: "Walking Shade" (#74 UK) Soundtrack work *1996: Ransom *1997: First Love, Last Rites ("When I Was Born, I Was Bored") *1999: Stigmata *2000: Any Given Sunday (Corgan is credited on "Be A Man" by Hole) *2002: Spun (Corgan wrote original songs for this soundtrack) *2004: We Are Not Alone (Corgan is credited on writing "Forget It" "Rain" and "Follow") *2006: "Dance of the Dead" (episode of Masters of Horror) *2007: When a Man Falls in the Forest (three previously unreleased songs) *2011: The Chicago Code (Corgan performs the opening theme, written by Robert Duncan) Albums featured *1991: Sparkle (by Catherine, The EP is produced by Corgan) *1994: Songs About Girls (by Catherine, The song "It's No Lie" is produced by Corgan) *1994: Chante Des Chanson Sur Les Filles (by Catherine, The EP is produced by Corgan as "Johhny Goat") *1994: Sleepy EP (by Catherine, The EP is produced by Corgan) *1996: Guitars That Rule the World, Vol. 2: Smell the Fuzz:The Superstar Guitar Album (by Various Artists, Corgan is credited as writer and performer of "Ascendo") *1997: Starjob (by The Frogs, The EP is produced by Corgan as "Johhny Goat") *1997: Troublizing (by Ric Ocasek, Corgan is credited as writer of "Asia Minor" and playing guitar on "The Next Right Moment", "Crashland Consequence", "Situation", "Fix on You" and "People We Know") *1998: Celebrity Skin (by Hole, Corgan is credited as co-writer of "Celebrity Skin", "Hit So Hard", "Malibu", "Dying" and "Petals") *1998: "I Belong to You" single (by Lenny Kravitz, Corgan remixed the second track "If You Can't Say No (Flunky in the attic Mix)") *1998: Mechanical Animals by Marilyn Manson, Corgan performed backing vocals on Speed of Pain, although not credited, he is thanked in the album credits. *1999: Paraphernalia (by Enuff Z'Nuff, Corgan is credited as guitarist on the song "Everything Works If You Let It") *2000: Iommi (by Tony Iommi, Corgan is credited as writer of and vocalist on "Black Oblivion") *2001: Get Ready (by New Order, Corgan is contributing voice on "Turn My Way") *2002: Kissin' Time (by Marianne Faithfull, Corgan is credited as writer of "Wherever I Go", "I'm on Fire" and contributing on "Something Good") *2003: "Lights Out" single (by Lisa Marie Presley, Corgan is credited as writer of "Savior") *2004: We Are Not Alone (by Breaking Benjamin, Corgan is credited as writer of "Follow", "Forget It" and "Rain") *2004: The Essential Cheap Trick (by Cheap Trick, Corgan is playing guitar on the live recording of the track "Mandocello") *2004: About a Burning Fire (by Blindside, Corgan is playing guitar on "Hooray, It's L.A.") *2005: Life Begins Again (by Jimmy Chamberlin Complex, Corgan is contributing voice on "Loki Cat") *2005: Blue-Sky Research (by Taproot, Corgan wrote the track "Lost in the Woods" and co-wrote the tracks "Violent Seas" and "Promise") *2006: ONXRT:Live From The Archives Volume 9 (A compilation CD from the radio station 93 WXRT in Chicago features the live recording of the track "A100") *2007: Humanity Hour 1 (by Scorpions, Corgan is contributing voice on "The Cross") *2010: Nobody's Daughter (by Hole, Corgan is credited as co-writer of "Pacific Coast Highway", "Samantha" and "Loser Dust") *2010: See My Friends (by Ray Davies, Corgan is featured in the song "All Day And All of the Night/Destroyer") *2011: Ghost on the Canvas (by Glen Campbell, Corgan is featured in the song ."There's No Me... Without You") See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language songwriters References External links ;Poems *Billy Corgan - Featured Poet at A Little Poetry - 4 poems from Blinking With Fists ;Prose *BillyCorgan.Livejournal.com – An extensive 7-year archive of Billy's journal entries, including The Confessions of Billy Corgan, solo work and the revival of the Pumpkins. ;Audio / video *Billy Corgan poems at YouTube *Billy Corgan collection at the Internet Archive's live music archive ;About *Billy Corgan on Twitter *The Smashing Pumpkins official website * Category:1967 births Category:American bloggers Category:American male singers Category:American music video directors Category:American poets Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American rock singer-songwriters Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Lead guitarists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Elk Grove Village, Illinois Category:The Smashing Pumpkins members Category:American alternative rock musicians Category:Live Music Archive artists Category:Glendale Heights, Illinois Category:Zwan members Category:Alternative rock guitarists Category:Alternative rock singers